Effective communication between people is a key aspect of both business and personal relationships. In recent years, the types and quantity of communications that most people engage in every day has grown substantially. In efforts to keep up with the amount of necessary communication in their lives, people often overlook the time-honored principles of mutual understanding that can improve the effectiveness of communications. The flood of modern communications has exacerbated this problem by including forms of communication that are increasingly brief and abstract. However, the application of social science, and in particular classifying and understanding personality types, may help communicators understand each other better. Some conventional communication improvement systems collect and analyze surveys from communicators in an effort to classify them according to demographic information or other characterization methods to improve communications. However, these conventional systems are generally limited in their scope because they require manual analysis of personality or a self-survey or personality
Another problem with conventional communication improvement systems is that they assume that a communicator will apply survey results in an effective way, while some people do not know how to adequately apply these results to improve their communications. Furthermore, conventional communication improvement systems may be difficult or tedious to use, which may decrease the effectiveness of the systems.
Accordingly, improved devices, systems, and methods are needed and are disclosed herein that provide a linguistic-based analysis of communications that may provide a personality type analysis of a contact, and provide communication recommendations to a user based on the analysis.